Sarmatian Empire
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Ruled by knight999 Extended Nation Information Sarmatian Empire is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 565 days old with citizens primarily of Persian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Sarmatian Empire work diligently to produce Iron and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Sarmatian Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Sarmatian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Sarmatian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Sarmatian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Sarmatian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Founded on 3/1/2007 by the survivors of a broken dream, with the intent of revenge and finding their place in Destiny. These warriors, thought to be the last known people with any bloodline connection to Achilles, started to rebuild what they once called home and allied themselves with friends, they called themselves The Trade Federation. Mafia After a few months, and the only real recruit being Hellthorn Reydan, they decided to change their name to The Mafia. They started growing quickly and soon had a nice foundation built, until one member was found extorting unaligned nations. The Federation of Armed Nations(FAN) got word of these and did their classic FANpile on the young Mafia. As soon as they all lost hope The Initiative decided they had enough of FAN and pounced on them, freeing the Mafia from FAN's clutches. The Mafia signed a Protectorate deal with GenMay and went about their way rebuilding. It took months but soon they were back up to par. Around this time though GenMay and their allies in The Unjust Path was splitting with TI/WUT and a massive war broke out. The Mafia took three things into consideration: 1) They all hated the GOONS from past relations. 2) They couldn't attack GenMay due to a clause in their Protectorate. 3) They needed a new protectorate. In a move to impress The New Pacific Order, the Mafia cancelled its protectorate with GenMay and went on the offense against the GOONS. The Sarmatian Empire made sure they got a protectorate with the NPO, to ensure their safety, and other added pacts with other alliances, including: CSN, USN, and UPN. Their NS bounced back and forth for months, until Emperor Marxus IV went on a month long vacation and named The Sarmatian Empire as the new Don. SE quickly started a infrascructure plan and gave a massive boost to any nation in The Mafia under 1000 infra. Recruitment was also at a high put. As Marxus came back everything returned to normal. The Sarmatian Empire had an idea, the GOONS had been reduced to a small 300k-500k alliance, yet they still held control of the senate. Sarm pushed Mafia member Al Capone intothe senate, taking the GOONS seat. They two alliances went back and forth for the senate. A sanction war erupted, the GOONs quickly put the blame on the Mafia for starting it, but soon after the Mafia submitted proof that the GOONS started the sanctioning. Soon after proper plans were put into place to take senate control from the GOONS for good by other alliances. As July came it was known that The Sarmatian Empire would again be in control as Marxus went on vacation, SE quickly inacted another Infra Plan to get the whole alliance above 2500 infra, but in the midst of all of this SE gets word that when Marxus returns he will permanantly step down and leave his personal friend Nigel as the Don. SE was infuriated and blinded with rage and anger. Everything he had done was to be passed over for a selfish nation, that had left The Mafia twice and held no positions within the alliance at that time. A friend named Cosmos went to SE and told him to create his own alliance. At first he shot down the idea, but a few hours later realized the potential. SE told a few long time friends that Nigel was going to become the new Don and they vowed to leave if such occassion happened, so SE told them about his new alliance and they quickly jumped on the idea. In all SE was going to take around 13 members and over 300 NS with him to his new alliance...The Immortals. Immortals The Immortals founded on the ideals of chivarly and with the goal of making the world remember their names. The Immortals moved forward very quickly, gaining valueable members and signing key pacts, like the Protectorate with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations(CSN) and the Mutual Defense Pact with old allies in the United Militant Corps(UMC). It wasn't long before The Immortals and The Mafia had serious friction, with the Mafia flamebaiting and deleting evidence on their forums. Tensions never lowered between the two and Sarm developed a severe hatred for Mafia. The Immortals took off quickly, grabbing such nations as Neogandalf and Choader. A few months later they signed on as a founder of NOIR, a black team economic ODP. They reached 2.5 million in 9 months, but the ensuing summer reaked havoc on The Immortals. They lost half of their membership due to deletion and never recovered. The End They sat in stagnation for over half a year, until the Sarmatian Empire decided to merge The Immortals into The Conservative Underground. Sarm was set to take a key government position, but upon evalutating TCU, he decided to go rogue with his long time friend Wappas, and two other friends, Allied Threat and grandxanth. Wappas and Sarm planned on quitting, they launched their assault on The Mafia. They ran a fear campaign across all their members, driving over 11 members out of the Mafia, 1/5 of the alliance, and destroying 400k NS, over half of the Mafia's NS, before making fun of the Mafia as they offered surrender terms on the OWF. They all left the Mafia crippled and found a renewed strength and love for the game. They joined MA for a bit, and then CSN, with the plans of launching a new alliance. Category:The Immortals Category:Black team Category:Nations Category:Member of The Fellowship (Tournament Edition)